This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fastener driving tools for driving nails or staples typically include an axially reciprocating driver to drive the fastener into a workpiece. The driver can reciprocate between a home position, and an extended position. It is important that the driver be returned completely to the home position after firing. If the tool is again fired before the driver is returned to its home position, the driver can be driven with insufficient force, which can lead to jams or other problems.
One way to insure the driver returns to its home position is to provide a driver return motor or mechanism. Such a driver return mechanism can be designed to operate longer than necessary in order to insure the return mechanism actually fully returns the driver to its home position each time. This can result in excessive heat and wear of the driver return mechanism; particularly when the tool is fired rapidly in succession.